My Baby Shot Me Down
by WarlordJEREK
Summary: Jackson Armada is telling his story of Jigsaw to a police man. What happen's in his story? Read to find out.


Dectective Robert Duncan walked back and forth in the interogation room of the police station. He looked at the man sitting at the opposite end of the room at a table. The man had his head rested on his knees and was shaking like it was eight below zero. He had long black hair, which was now messy, blue eyes and was skinny. He was twenty-three and had no criminal record. His name was Jackson Armada. Robert finished looking over his file on the clipboard and sat down at the table. "Now, Jackson. Could you please tell me what happened. Jackson lifted his head and nodded his head side to side. "I can't," Jackson said. Robert could see the fear in his eyes. It was so great it filled them all the way. "Jackson, I know that you're-" Robert began but Jackson cut him off. "No you don't. You don't know anything. You don't know what I've been through! HOW COULD YOU KNOW?!" Jackson exclaimed. "You're right Jackson, I don't know. But, I need you to tell me what happened to you so we can catch this sicko. Isn't that what you want?" Robert said, coaxing him into telling his story. "I-I woke up in a room that smelled really bad," Jackson began.

_What happened:_

Jackson Armada woke up in a small square room that smelled like rotten eggs. Then he looked down and saw that he was chained to the wall. "Help! Somebody please help me!" Jackson said. Or at least tried to say. His mouth had been ducktaped and it muffled any noise he made. Then he felt something cold strapped to his hand. He looked down and saw a huge revovler strapped to his hand with ducktape. The barrel alone was half as long as his neck. And the place where the bullets were stored was as big as his hand. Jackson then looked around some more and saw two people chained to the wall like he was. One was a blonde haired girl chained to the left side of the room. The other was a muscular man with a flat top chained to the left side of the room. The only difference between all three of them was that they didn't have a gun or tape over their mouths. Then, they began to wake up. Jackson realized that the blonde was his ex-girlfriend Lita. At first Jackson didn't recongnize the man in the muscles. But after a few seconds he recongnized him. _He's _that _guy_, Jackson thought to himself. "Rodger, where are we?" Lita said. "I don't know," Rodger said. "Help! Somebody please help us!" they both cried. Then, they saw Jackson.

"Jackson?" Lita asked. "Jackson is that you?" "You know this guy, Lita?" Rodger asked. "Yeah he's my ex-boyfriend. Do you have any idea...oh God," she said after she saw the revolver in Jackson's hand. Rodger saw it too. "What's going on, man? Are you gonna kill us?!" Rodger said in a panicy voice. Then, the T.V. in the top left hand corner of the room buzzed with static. When it was gone, a dummy's face with spirals on it's cheeks appeared.

_Present:_

"A dummy?" Robert asked. "Yes a dummy. That's what that thing in Magic is if you didn't know!" Jackson exclaimed. "I'm sorry. It's just, that's like something you would see out of a horror movie," Robert replied. "Oh, this was like living in a horror movie," Jackson said and continued.

_What happened:_

The doll stared at them for a moment then began to speak.

"Hello Lita, Rodger, and Jackson. I want to play a game. Lita, you've been bouncing between these two men for quite some time now. Every time you left, you shot them down. Then when Jackson finally left you, he shot you down. And then he attempted to shoot Rodger down for real. But after seeing the first person he'd shot down on that night, he left his chance at revenge. Now is your second chance Jackson. Or it's an entirely new oprotunity. There is a digital timer at the end of the room that is set for two minutes. By that time you must shoot down Lita, Roder, or yourself. If you choose not the shoot them then those doors will stay closed forever and the room will be flooded with extremely potent toxic gas. Let the game begin." 

Jackson looked at the clock as it began to count down from two. "You tried to kill me?!" Rodger burst out. Jackson thought about trying to shoot their chains, but the chains were too close to their stomach or chest. Besides, they're was probably only one bullet in here anyway. The clock was counting down very fast. Jake hated those kind of timers. The ones with the seconds that counted down faster then you did. They were unfair. Of course this whole situation he was in right now was unfair. "Jackson, please don't shoot," Lita said. "Lita if he dosen't shoot somebody then we'll all die. I say he should just shoot himself," Rodger said. "No way! Are you really that cold hearted Rodger?!" Lita hollered at him. "Don't you want to live, Lita?" Rodger said. "Yes. But I don't want Jackson to shoot himself," Lita said. "Oh I see. Your still in love with him. Well this is a pretty sick way of breaking up, Lita!" Rodger exclaimed. "I want all of us to live, idiot!" Lita screamed. Jackson looked at the clock. It was down to forty seconds. "So I'm an idiot?! Well ges what, we're not all going to make it out alive!" Rodger yelled back. "Well we can't just let Jackson kill himself!" Lita screamed.

Thirty seconds.

"Then let him kill me if your still in love with him!" "I'm not in love with him! I don't even think that I'm in love with you!" 

Twenty seconds.

"So you just came to me because you needed someone to cry on? Well I gess I'm a pretty good tissue, huh?!"

Fifteen seconds.

"I was going to leave the day I had the baby, Rodger!"

Ten seconds.

"Good! It's a good thing since it's not even my baby!"

Five seconds.

"We don't know that yet!" "_I _do!"

Three.

Two.

BANG!!

Rodger looked down at his chest and saw the blood pouring from it. Jackson looked at him wide eyed as he fell over motionless. The doors opened and their chains came apart. Lita began to cry.

_Present:_

"I'm sorry. I can't continue this," Jackson said.

"Now, Jackson. You've got to tell me the whole story," Robert said.

"When we got out the doll came up on a tricycle. It said that some people are so ungrateful to be alive. And that we weren't some of those people. Then the police came and brought us here," Jackson said and buried his face in his jeans. He was wiping away his tears. "Jackson, I know that this sounds kind of hard, but you may go to jail," Robert said. Jackson looked at him with wide eyes. "No. I was under terrible circumstances! We were all gonna die if I didn't do something! I can't go to jail!" Jackson protested. "The judge may not take that." Robert turned his head around and gave a nod. Two policemen came in and took Jackson out of the room. Robert's partner came in and stood next to him. "So what do you think?" he asked him. Robert rubbed his face and said,

"For Jackson, I'm glad that it's game over."


End file.
